Lennja (working Titel)
by SecretReality
Summary: Was wäre wenn es noch ein Mitglied der Mikaelson Familie gäbe? Wer wäre sie und würde sie nach New Orleans kommen um ihrer Familie zu helfen?


**Teil 1**

„Alex, das ist sowas von lächerlich, warum sollte ich zurück wollen?", Lennja lief aufgebracht in der Küche umher. „Vielleicht weil sie deine Familie sind und deine Hilfe gebrauchen könnten", schlug Alex vor und legte seine Füße auf den Tisch. „Familie?!" Lennja schnaubte wütend und lehnt sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Küchenablage. „ Wann waren wir eine Familie? Vor tausend Jahren?" Alex verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schaute provokant nachdenklich zur Decke. Ein paar seiner schwarzen Locken vielen ihm in die Stirn. „ Also soweit ich mich erinnern kann", sagte er und schaute sie an, „ wart ihr unzertrennlich und sie haben dich gehütet wie ihren Augapfel. Das ist doch Liebe und Familie oder etwa nicht?" Lennja schaute ihn böse an, „Ja bis sie sich verwandelt haben.", fügte sie bitter hinzu. „Also wenn ich mich richtig erinnere und du wirst mir da ja bestimmt auf die Sprünge helfen, bist du weggelaufen und sie habend ich nicht weggeschickt", sagte er. Lennja funkelte ihn an: „ Ich bin NICHT weggelaufen ich bin verloren gegangen und ich war ihnen nicht wichtig genug um nach mir zu suchen. Ichmusste mit allem allein klar kommen und wusste noch nicht einmal was passiert war bis…" Alex schaute sie an und hatte Mitleid mit ihr, sie hatte wirklich alleine mit allem umgehen müssen, denn damals war er ihr keine Hilfe gewesen, er hatte ihr Angst gemacht. Er stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „ Du warst nie vollkommen alleine Lennja und das weißt du", sagte er leise. Lennja schaute zum Boden, er hatte recht, sie war nicht wirklich alleine gewesen, die Geister waren bei ihr gewesen und hatten ihr Sachen ins Ohr geflüstert, mit denen sie nicht hatte umgehen können und er war da gewesen, aber geholfen hatte seine Anwesenheit nicht, sie hatte sie eher verängstigt, denn damals war er unberechenbar gewesen. „ Ich wollte das alles nie…", sagte sie leise, „ es ist einfach zu viel." „Ich weiß", antwortete er und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, „ aber du bist stärker als du denkst, weißt du warst du schon immer. Deshalb konnte ich dich nicht in Ruhe lassen." Er hob ihr Kinn an sodass sie ihn ansah. Plötzlich grinste sie „ Du warst ein Stalker", stellte sie fest, „ ein gefährlicher aber netter." Alex grinste ebenfalls „ Da hast du wohl recht", sagte er und nahm sie in den Arm. „ Was willst du jetzt wegen deiner Familie machen?", kam er zum Thema zurück. Sie versteifte sich, ihre Familie war ein unangenehmes Thema. Früher hatten sie alles füreinander getan und sich beschützt, aber in den letzten Jahrhunderten hatten er und Lennja zusehen müssen wie die Familie zerbrochen war und sich immer wieder hintergangen hatte. Es hatte Lennja sehr verletzt und sie hatte ihr Herz verschlossen um nicht weiter davon verletzt zu werden, nur er wusste davon. Geistesabwesend massierte er ihre Schultern, während er sie hielt. Sie waren schon seit so vielen Jahren ein Paar und hatten viel erlebt, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte sie sich kaum verändert, stärker geworden war sie, so stark und mächtig das es ihm manchmal Angst machte, aber gleichzeitig liebte er den Nervenkitzel dabei sie herauszufordern oder zuzusehen wie andere es taten und mit Genugtuung zu beobachteten wie sie geschlagen wurden. „ Willst du nach New Orleans gehen?", flüsterte er ihr vorsichtig ins Ohr. Lennja antwortete nicht, aber kuschelte sich an ihn, ihr Fels in der Brandung, der sie beschützte. Dann seufzte sie, „ Ich muss wohl, das was dort passiert ist nicht richtig.", antwortete sie nach einer Weile, „ Marcel behandelt die Hexen dort nicht richtig und da ich die älteste Hexe der Welt bin ist es wohl meine Aufgabe die andere zu beschützen." Alex lächelt und küsste ihre Haare „ Du bist keine Hexe", sagte er grinste „ du bist eine Göttin" Lennja schaute ihn an „ Eigentlich nicht, dazu haben die Menschen mich gemacht die Göttin die immer in Begleitung eines schwarzen Wolfes auftaucht", sie stupste ihn vielsagend an. Er lächelte schief „Ach, ja. Ist es nicht komisch was aus uns geworden ist?", fragte er amüsiert „ Waren wir nicht einfach nur Menschen mit eine paar Besonderheiten?"

„ Wenn du es als reine Besonderheit bezeichne willst ein Werwolf zu sein", stellte sie fest. „Hybrid", korrigierte er sie, „ Dank dir bin ich ein Hybrid aus Vampir und Werwolf, so wie dein Bruder" Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich," Ach ja." Er schaute sie amüsiert an „ Warum kannst du diese Tatsache nicht annehmen und gut finden?" fragte er, „ schließlich hast du nie getötet oder sowas du hast immer geheilt und das ist gut, sonst würden die Menschen dich nicht verehren." Lennja schaute zur Seite, sie wollte nicht darüber sprechen Alex verstand das, statt sie weiter zu drängen zog er sie wortlos hinauf ins Schlafzimmer.

„ Wann willst du aufbrechen?", fragte Alex und stich über Lennjas nackte Schulter. Sie antwortete nicht, aber griff nach seiner Hand. Alex rückte näher an sie heran und beugte sie über sie. Lennja beachtete ihn gar nicht, sie schaute zum Fenster an dessen Rändern Eisblumen einen Rahmen bildeten und Muster auf das Glas malten. Es war so leicht sie abzulenken. Alex lächelte in sich hinein, das war etwas dass er an ihr liebte, sie war unsterblich wie er, aber dennoch wurde sie nicht wirklich älter sondern blieb wie sie war als er sie zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Vorsichtig zog er seien Hand weg und legte sein Kinn vorsichtig auf ihre Schulter. „ Was siehst du in den Eisblumen", fragte er neugierig. Sie kicherte. „ warum kicherst du?", fragte er erstaunt. „ Deine Haare kitzeln", antwortete sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. „ Meine Haare…", er lachte leise und küsste sie, dann strich er ihr über die Wange „ Also woran hast du gedacht?", fragte er neugierig. „ An alles", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. Er griff nach ihren Armen und drehte sie auf den Rücke, jetzt lag er auf ihr und konnte ihr genau in die Augen sehen. „ Und wann willst du nach New Orleans gehen?", fragte er beharrlich. Sie strich über sein Locken. „ Warum ist dir das so wichtig?", fragte sie misstrauisch, „ hier ist es doch auch schön" „ Aber in New Orleans ist es wärmer", stellte er fest und rollte sich neben ihr auf den Rücken „ Und ich denke, dass es wichtig für dich ist, auch wenn du nicht willst." „ Du wirst nie aufhören mich zu bevormunden oder?", fragte sie skeptisch. „ Darauf muss ich nicht antworten", sagte er und grinste. „ Nach den Frühstück", sagte sie und stand auf.

„ Das war eine schnelle Entscheidung", stellte Alex fest und beobachtete wie sie zur Tür des Badezimmers ging. Kurz bevor sie die Tür schloss rief er ihr hinterher: „Willst du alleine duschen?" Es kam keine Antwort. „ Das heißt wohl nein", sagte er seufzend zu sich selbst.


End file.
